Rat and Lauren lose thier viginity
by Icyicy3
Summary: Just a story I wrote about how Rat and Lauren lose thier virginity to each other, but the actual sex scene is in the next chapter. Please post ideas on how I can continue/end this story.
1. Chapter 1

_One day_

Rat was back from the tennis courts after a training session that lasted all morning. He was in desperate need of a shower. When he arrived at his room however he found is door ajar and heard the sound of running water. He quietly dropped his racket and sneaked toward the bathroom door, and then he peeked inside. What he saw almost made his heart stop. A female figure was in his shower, clearly naked and has turned the shower on. A glance at the clothes on the floor told Rat that it was his girlfriend Lauren. He considered his options. He could slowly back out of the room, and enter again making a racket to tell Lauren he was there. It seemed like the most sensible option. But another glance at the figure behind the opaque glass door and he felt his cock stiffen.

Rat was a virgin, but he had a packet of condoms with him, and he was over thrown by the idea of having sex with his girlfriend for the first time. Both Rat and Lauren were sixteen; meaning that they won't be expelled if they had intercourse and Lauren looked so sexy in that shower Rat knew that he couldn't let the opportunity slip away. Just then Lauren turned off the shower and stepped out. When she realised that Rat was staring open-mouthed at her she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Sorry I used your shower, mine was getting fixed when I came back."

"Oh…um…it's alright, came any time you want."

She looked so hot, dripping wet that Rat stood there frozen for a moment, before steeping out to let her past. His cock pushing desperately against his pants. Lauren saw, and giggled, then she began to laugh as Rat blushed.

"What are you waiting for Rat"?

"P…pardon?"

"I know you want me."

Rat blushed even harder.

Lauren reached back and deadlocked the door; she turned around and dropped the towel. Rat was sure his heart skipped a beat. Lauren was standing before him, naked and wet from the shower, her breasts were the size of grape fruits, large and round with nipples demanding love and attention. Rat's gaze drifted down across her belly and rested her tiny pussy.

"Rat, I've been tempted to lose my virginity to many other boys I've met on and off campus, but I decided that I was to save it for you. Now I can't wait any longer, just take me…please."

Slowly, Rat unzipped his fly, and pulled down both his shorts and boxers in one go, before tossing them aside. His cock stood out before him, stiff and straight. Lauren smiled then kneeled down before him. She gripped his cock in her hand, before thrusting it into her mouth. Rat groaned, he had never felt so good in his life before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a moment Lauren had considered going back on what she said and save sex for another time, but when that soft, tempting dick went into her mouth she forgot all about it. Rat had a regular sized cock. Not too big and not too small, so that it fit in Lauren's mouth perfectly, as if it was made to be there. After a seconds hesitation, Lauren began moving her mouth in and out, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster as she began to get the hang of it. Rat was groaning and begging for her to go faster. After a while he grabbed the back of her head and began pushing her. This continued for a few minutes. Before Lauren pulled out the now fully erect dick and said.

"…Rat…"

" Ummmm…yeah."

" It's my turn"

So Rat dumped her on the bed and made her split her legs. Giggling she did, and revealed her clean-shaven pussy. The sight of that perfect, virgin hole turned Rat on even more, and he took a long lick of the female vagina. Rat couldn't decide what flavour he tasted, it was like chocolate, but at the same time fruity and fluffy. But Lauren felt as if that lick had unleashed the devil inside her, and all the lust and sin had began pouring into her heart.

"More Rat, more…"

Rat began to lap at Lauren, savouring the taste. Then he uncertainly placed his finger at the entrance to Lauren's womb, the insides felt smooth and slimy. He looked up at his partner. She was breathless with delight at finally having something within her. He started pumping with his finger, slowly at first but faster and faster, as he saw that Lauren enjoyed every moment of it. Now he puts two fingers in and pumps both of them, as fast as the human body would allow. After five minutes of this Lauren is exhausted and so is Rat's hand. So he took off his sweaty shirt and tossed himself onto the bed besides Lauren.

"Those grapefruits are real aren't they?"

"What else could they be?"

" How about I test them to make sure they're genuine?"

So Rat gently laid him self on top of Lauren, placing his dick directly under Lauren's pussy. He looked up, and Lauren's black eyes looked back down at him. They kissed a lazy kiss, with tongues feeling each other's mouth. Then Rat began to massage Lauren's tits, and the kiss broke. Lauren never had anyone touch her tits, not to mention how rare it was to see her tits. She only flashed it once at McDonald's so she could get a free smoothie. But how she loved Rat's gentle hands, playing with her sensitive breasts and nipples.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren had rock hard nipples, a somewhat impossible contrast against her unimaginably soft boobs. He massaged them. Lauren seemed to be enjoying herself, but Rat was just tiring his hands. He took one into his mouth, and he was disappointed that the nipples did not taste nearly as wonderful as her vagina did. It just tasted of sweat and shower water. His wanted to take this to the top level. Lauren's eyes agreed.

He eagerly jumped off the double bed and rushed in to the bathroom. Then he rushed back to his lover, ripping open the packet of condoms on hid way. He then roughly tried to fit his fully erect dick inside it.

Lauren eyed that suddenly humongous 7-inch dick. That thing was going inside her tiny, virgin pussy?! She felt like fainting! She should tell him.

"Rat…"

"Yeah"

" A couple of months ago Bethany told me that during first time intercourse something inside the vagina breaks after having the cock rammed against it over and over. She said that when that happens there will be a lot of blood and it will hurt like hell. So she took me to the doctor to get cut of painlessly, is that okay with you?"

" Great, I don't want blood on my bed sheets; I got new ones last week."

By that time Rat had put on the condom and was poised with it at the entrance to Lauren's hole, waiting for permission. To his delight, she nodded. So with a thrust, he rammed himself inside her. At that instant, Rat felt like he had jumped from a boy to a man.

Lauren had used sex toys before, but the feeling of a real hot cock inside her was overwhelming. But…somehow…enjoyable. She felt wonderful, until Rat started pumping. Then she felt glorious. She felt her pussy getting hotter and hotter. She was panting, moaning. Begging him to go faster. Then she reached down and played with her clit and groaned. She felt so sexy and full of lust.

"Fuck Rat, FUCK"

It felt just like masturbating, except that instead of his hand, Rat was pumping a hot, tight, pussy. He loved the way the walls spam around his cock and how, after a while, it tries to milk him. The condom was very thin, so he could feel any movement inside. Lauren was breathless with pleasure, and Rat loved the way she was helpless under his touch. Then they came at once, Rat cummed deep inside Lauren's pussy, and Lauren's cum met with his. Lauren felt this soft and milky liquid flow around her hole. In horror, Rat removed his cock. The condom had split! Lauren however didn't mind, she just dipped her fingers rubbed it over her boobs.

So Rat flipped her over, ripped off the condom, and fucked her doggy style in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 days later_

_Brinnng Brinnng_

Hello?

Hey Rat.

James! How's it going.

Great, did you know rumors fly just as fast outside campus? There's a particular one I'm very interested in...

Holy...Lauren told!

Just me

Phew

and Kyle and Kerry and Bethany and...

What the F**k!

No, just me.

You'r gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.

Anyway, was she good?

Passed out after I went anal.

Well I have lessons so gotta go.

Bye.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_


End file.
